Exdeath (Original)
Exdeath is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Once a tree living within the sentient Great Forest of Moore, he is a warlock who controls the power of the "Void", a nothingness that can swallow space in seconds. His movements are slow, but he can use his teleportation ability to instantly close in on his enemies. Exdeath is allied with Kefka, Kuja, and the Cloud of Darkness, and the four work together to destroy the world. With Kuja's assistance, he seeks to trap and combat his rival, Bartz, who often flees from him. While Bartz is his rival in the original Dissidia, his main rival in the 012 storyline is Kain. Attire Exdeath (Normal).png|Normal Exdeath (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Exdeath (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Exdeath (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Exdeath (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Exdeath (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Exdeath's appearance in Dissidia is virtually unchanged from his Amano artwork and in-game battle sprite in Final Fantasy V. Exdeath wears a sky blue suit of armor with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders, and a long blue cape. His helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening. His armor is decorated with jewels, gold trim, and beads. Although he is a warlock, Exdeath also carries a sword with him. In his first alternate costume "Santalum Robe", Exdeath's armor is colored a lighter blue-green shade, based on the sprite of Exdeath's Soul, a palette swap of him faced in Final Fantasy V. Exdeath's second alternate outfit "Ebony Robe" is based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of Neo Exdeath. He has a yellow and blue cape and white skin, revealing gold-lined black armour with yellow sashes around his waist connected to a blue gemstone. Exdeath has a demonic face, gray hair, and curved yellow horns with fin-like appendages emerging from their bases. His EX Mode is based on the front, humanoid portion of Neo Exdeath's sprite. The gold colorings on his armour turn brown, his hair is brown and styled differently, his cape is purple, and his horns turn red and grow larger. Exdeath's manikin version, Fallacious Tree, is cyan. Battle In battle, Exdeath is described as an Entropic Adversary. Exdeath's offensive Bravery attacks are slow and weak, but rather than be aggressive, Exdeath uses several powerful guards to block opposing attacks and launch swift, powerful counterattacks. Exdeath's guard attacks vary in effectiveness, but overall he can block almost any attack. Exdeath is also able to teleport, which somewhat compensates for his slow movement. His HP attack Delta Attack doubles as another blocking attack, and his other two HP attacks are usable as counterattacks. All of Exdeath's guard attacks have the same counterattacks, and he is able to use any of his counterattacks when guarding regardless of if he has them equipped as normal attacks or not. When using any of the following counterattacks, Exdeath attacks much quicker than if he used them as normal attacks. *'O' - Hurricane *Towards Opponent + O''' - Sword Dance (Can be used twice) *Away from Opponent + '''O - Vacuum Wave (Can be used twice) *'Square' - Almagest *Away from Opponent + Square - Grand Cross *Towards Opponent + Square - Maelstrom Equipment Exdeath can equip Swords, Greatswords, Rods, Staves, Books, Shields, Gauntlets, Large Shields, Helms, Light Helms, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters